Lost in Minecraft
by kevintamls
Summary: Someone bought the game, lost in it... Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, it is the property of MOJANG and Notch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, it is the property of MOJANG and Notch.

Chapter 1

' .net', What is this website? Is it a search engine, a food website, app downloads, videos, web browsers? Let me click into it and find out what is in it.

Ok, so I have gone into the website, it sounds scary, monsters and mobs, but it also sounds nice, building anything you can imagine, mining, cool. I might want to download the game right now and try it. I downloaded the game but it says I need a Minecraft account to play. Ok, no big deal, I am going to buy the game for that much, are you kidding me? Reluctantly I bought the game.

"This got to be good for that much money I spent," I thought.

I logged into my account and saw a few buttons. What do they do? Single player, Multiplayer, Texture packs? What are those things? I randomly clicked on single player and another menu shows up. Create new world? I am completely blinded and confused by the interface and buttons. I just clicked on create new world.

Why are there so many options!

What is creative, what is survival, what is hardcore, I don't understand! I just pressed the create button and see what happens.

I waited for it to load...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, it is the property of MOJANG and Notch

The screen suddenly flickered, then I was transported into another virtual world with umm, blocks? I was completely amazed at how bad the graphics of the game is, I am amazed at the blindness of the place, I was surprised that there are blocks that have some peach colored stuff in it, I am staggered to see a big blue ocean that is as big as space in front of my computer screen.

"This is not worth it," I really thought.

However, I already bought the game and it does not allow refund, so I just had to walk around, wandering if I could find anything useful. Suddenly, a pink object just appeared in front of my face. I wondered what it is. It has eyes, four legs, it's pink color and it makes a oinking noise. Seriously, is this a pig? It does not shape like one nor sounds like one. I walked on, really thinking how stupid am I to buy this game. After a while, I got bored and tried pointing at the ground and depressing the mouse for a long time. I saw some breaking animation and then it broke. It dropped something and it is in one of the small boxes at the bottom of the screen. I then right clicked, and the block magically appears in front of me. I was amazed. So this is how you play Minecraft? I pressed the button E according to the instructions 'Press E to open your inventory' and a whole screen with many boxes and a 4 grid box with the work crafting in it.

However, while I was doing that, I haven't noticed that the sky had turned from a sky blue to a very dark color and the sun going down to the east.

"Are there a night in this blocks world?" I thought.

It was night and like the website had stated, green things and white things with a bow was appearing from every corner I can see. A thing with the hands horizontal and walking towards me, looking like a zombie. Wait a minute, it is a zombie. I started running as fast as I could towards a cave in my eyes. I was running and puffing as fast as I could, but the zombie is too fast. The moment he touched me, I heard a click sound and the ten hearts that I had before at the bottom was decreased to 8.

"So the heart at the bottom is for the health," I thought.

Fortunately, I have arrived at the cave with two hearts to spare. I closed the hole with some sand that I have got through while I was running and sank deeply into the night.

However, almost immediately I started to sleep, a green thing standing with eyes and four legs glued together was sliding towards me. I panicked and tried to dig back out, but I can't find the entrance I filled with sand, so I randomly picked a place and dug, but why is it taking so long to dig! The green thing sliding towards me suddenly made a hissing sound and then blew up in my face. My health bar dropped to half a heart. I was terrified.

"Maybe this won't happen again," I said to myself to calm down.

Then, I drifted to sleep...


End file.
